THe Arguement
by Sapphire Wings 09
Summary: A lot of fighting! R&R Aynonomous reveiws now accpted! (COMPLETE)


The Girlfriend Boyfriend Issues  
  
Chapter 1-The Movie  
  
Yugi and Tea were in the theater watching a horror flick when the monster ripped off another victoms head, suddenly Yami and appeared, screamed as Tea held him in her arms.  
"It's ok Yami!" Tea said as he let go.  
"Sorry about Yami" Yugi said as he appeared.  
"It's alright" Tea said as the monster burned a house and started to chew a humen leg. Yugi just about threw up.  
"Tea want some pop corn" Yugi asked.  
"Sure" Tea said as Yugi got up and went to the food stand.  
"One large popcorn" Yugi said.  
"Here you go" the server said and handed him a big box of popcorn.  
"Thanks" Yugi said as Yami appeared and accedently spilled the popcorn on the man.  
"Here let me get you another one" the man said as Yugi grabbed it, payed for a second one and left.  
"Yami what did you do that for?" Yugi asked.  
"I thought it was a bomb of Kaiba's calone" Yami said.  
"Why me" Yugi moaned as he found his and Tea's seat.  
"Why were you so long" Tea asked.  
"Um...dropped the popcorn and had to buy another one" Yugi said.  
"Oh I see" Tea said cheerfully.  
"HEY YUG! HEY TEA" Joey yelled.  
"Joey ssssssh" Tea said.  
"WHAT DID YOU SAY I DIDN'T CATCH DAT!" Joey yelled all the way from the back as he spilled his large pop all over Kaiba.  
"Wheeler would you shut up so I can watch the damn movie" Kaiba said as Mai pushed Joey back down into his seat.  
"Joey be quiet so we can enjoy the movie" Mai said as Joey just chewed popcorn.  
You see here's the info, Yugi, Kaiba, Joey, Bakura, Tristan, and Duke were dragged to theater because the girls wanted to go. Tristan went with Ishizu, Yugi went with Tea, Joey went with Mai, Kaiba went with (to Joey's displeasure) Serenity, Duke went with a girl from school, her name was Alika, Bakura went were Alika's twin sister Alicia.  
Alika had deep brown eye's, bright blonde hair, and she always wore purple and her hair was always in a braid at the back of her head. Alicia had bright blue eye's, dark red hair, and always wore purple and she wore her hair down all the time because she had straight hair.  
"Yugi want some popcorn" Tea asked as she bent over,, suddenly they were kissing, it was the same story for Kaiba and Serenity, Joey and Mai, Alicia and Bakura, Duke and Alika, but not Tristan and Ishizu, they were having an argument over who was the better actor, Brad Pit, or Steven Sigule, (my opinion, Brad Pit, but that's just me).  
"Brad Pit is better" Ishizu said.  
"No Steven Sigule" Tristan said.  
"Brad"  
"Steven"  
"Brad"  
"Steven"  
"I guess they're both ok" Ishizu said, then they started to kiss. (How do these people find a mnster movie romantic)  
  
Chapter 2-The Roller Coaster  
  
The movie was over and they all left. They were at the amusement park next door. It was large, it had over seven hundred rides, fourty-five consestion stands, and tones of games.  
"Hey Yugi look this place has a roller coaster" Tea said "come on let's go" she said as she dragged Yugi into the short line. They were soon followed by Duke and Alika, Bakura and Alicia, Mai and Joey, Kaiba and Serenity, Tristan and Ishizu.  
"I feel sick, Tea can we not go on this paticular ride" Yugi said.  
  
"Nope, were staying in this line, and don't worry I'll be with you" Tea said.  
"I have a bad feeling about this" Yugi said.  
All the guys had the same feeling, and I mean all the guys. They were all still trying to digest the food from the theater. And that food isn't always the easiest to digest. This started the whole problem as you will soon see.  
"Kaiba this is going to be sooooo fun" Serenity said.  
"This is stupid" Kaiba said.  
"Kaiba don't be so depressing" Serenity said as they all got on the ride.  
This roller coaster was seventy feet high, had about a three second drop, and had twenty loop-de-loops.  
"Here comes the drop" Tea said not noticing the green look on Yugi's face. Kaiba threw up in the car. Joey threw up after the ride. Yugi threw up in the bathroom. While all the guys threw up.  
"Well that was fun" Alika said "Bakura you want to sit down for a bit" she asked.  
"Yes please" Bakura said. Tea even took a break with Yugi. By the end of the day all the guys had won prizes for the girls.  
Kaiba and Serenity were near the house of mirrors along with Tea and Yugi, Bakura and Alica. Yugi and Tea decided to go one way, and Bakura and Alicia went another way.  
"Look at Tea's prize, why couldn't you have won me one like that" Serenity said as Kaiba began to get red in the face.  
"I would have if someone wouldn't keep going 'oh Kaiba I love you! Win me that! And that! Please' " Kaiba said in a fake high pitched voice that did not suit him "I didn't even enjoy that movie" Kaiba said.  
"Well if you didn't like it, than you should of told me" Serenity said and slapped Kaiba across the face.  
Joey and Mai were at the pizza stand.  
"Joey stop eating and pay attention to me" Mai said.  
"But I'm HUNGRY!" Joey yelled.  
"No! PAY ATTENTION TO ME! MOST OF THE TIME YOU HAVE BEEN EATING" Mai yelled.  
"No! I'm hungry" Joey yelled.  
"Well eat on your own time" Mai said.  
"Fine" Joey said and threw his half eatin burger away and they left grumply.  
Duke and Alika, and Bakura and Alicia were boyfirend and girlfriend too.  
Ishizu and Tristan were at the house of horrors.  
"BRAD PIT IS BETTER" Ishizu yelled.  
"NO STEVEN SEGULE IS" Tristan shouted.  
"BRAD PIT" Ishizu said.  
"NO STEVEN SIGULE" Tristan said.  
"Anyway Brad Pit is hotter than you" Ishizu said.  
"I'd rather date Pamala Anderson than you" Tristan said.  
"Fine date her! I DON'T CARE" Ishizu said.  
"FINE GO AND STARE AT MR. NO ABES" Tristan said.  
"HE'S STRONGER THAN YOU" Ishizu yelled.  
"PAMALA ANDERDSON KISSES BETTER THAN YOU" Tristen said.  
"HOW WOULD YOU KNOW! YOU HAVN'T EVEN GOT THE GUTS TO TALK TO HER" Ishizu said as they went in diffren't directions.  
"Duke stop fixing your hair" Alika said.  
"Stop looking at your reflection every two seconds" Duke screamed.  
"Your a selfrightous jerk" Alika said and stormed off.  
"Your an eragent little airhead" Duke said and stormed off.  
Meanwhile Bakura was having a rather disburbing agrgument with Alicia.  
"No I don't want to go home, I want to play some games" Alicia said.  
"But I feel sick" Bakura said.  
"You always feel sick" Alicia said "and I'm getting sick of it" she said, slapped him and stormed off.  
"Fine be a eragant cow" Bakura said and stormed off.  
Yugi and Tea were walking around when Yugi tripped and sprained his ankle. Tea took him home, so they were the only ones who didn't argue.  
  
Chapter 3-The Sorry Argument  
  
At the mall everyone was apologising.  
"I'm sorry Serenity" Kaiba said.  
"Me too I'm really sorry" she said.  
"I'm more sorry than you" Kaiba said.  
"No I'm more sorry than you" Serenity said.  
"No I am" Kaiba said.  
"No I'm really really sorry" Serentiy said.  
"No I am" Kaiba said.  
"I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, sorry" Serenity said.  
"No I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, sorry" Kaiba said as the two stormed away angry.  
The others had the same argument. In the end everyone made and noticed Tea and Yugi were gone. They soon found out that Yugi was at home with Tea.  
The End!  
  
By angel_wings_sc@hotmail.com  
E-mail me if you have anyother ideas 


End file.
